


Minerva McGonagall and the raising of Harry Potter.

by gnomesandtrolls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Baby Harry, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Not Canon Compliant, i'll add tags as the story goes, minerva holds strong to her muggle upbringing, scottish minerva mcgonagall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomesandtrolls/pseuds/gnomesandtrolls
Summary: Minerva McGonagall was known to be many things. A great teacher. A stern woman. A woman of many talents. However, what she wasn’t publicly known for was being a dear friend and confidante to James and Lily Potter. So much so that she was given the title of Godmother to their one and only son, Harry. And as Godmother, she’ll be damned to let a family such as the Dursley’s take role of guardianship over Harry.(the title is a work in progress)





	1. One

 

 

 

McGonagall narrowed her eyes as she heard the faint popping noise of somebody apparating in and twitched her nose upon noticing the familiar figure who had just appeared under the yellow light of the lampost on the corner of Privet Drive. She took in the tall thin elderly man coming her way and watched as he was completely oblivious to his surroundings; scrummaging around for something in his rather long purple cloak.

Exasperated she rolled her eyes at the man's antics and continued to watch him. As if he could feel her watching him he paused mid-search and looked up with a sharp look, his bright blue eyes assessing around him before landing on her shadow-hidden form.

The cold assessing glare quickly turned into a warm look and a wide smile as he shook his head in amusement before going back to looking in his cape. Finally finding what he was looking for he brought out a silver Put-Outer and clicked it twelve times in succession, each click flaring out the light of each lamp along the street and bringing darkness in its stead. Once the street was clouded in darkness he placed his Put-Outer back in his cloak and strode towards where McGonagall sat.

"Professor McGonagall," he greeted with a warm tone, smiling at the grey tabby cat perched elegantly atop the brick garden wall of No. 4 Privet Drive.

The tabby simply blinked at the man before leaping off her perch and shifting back into her human form. Adjusting her green cape around her shoulders, McGonagall simply looked at Dumbledore through her square framed glasses.

"Enjoyed the day of celebrations Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked, adjusting his half-moon spectacles to sit more securely atop his nose.

McGonagall wrinkled her nose in severe distaste.  "Celebrating? I believe our community has celebrated quite enough for everybody. Owls littering the skies, storms of shooting stars... It's no surprise the muggles noticed!"

"You can't blame them," Dumbledore gently scolded. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes and turned a cold gaze to Dumbledore. "I can understand that, but do try to understand that the disappearance of Voldemort came with the price of the lives of James and Lily Potter. Two students you yourself taught and watched grow up I might add," she reprimanded with a cold and solemn voice.

Dumbledore didn’t have a response and simply looked down at his feet before looking back up and stuffing his hands into his robe pockets and fishing out his golden pocket watch.  "Hagrid's late," he remarked offhandedly.

McGonagall arched a brow, "I don't suppose you want to tell me why it is here of all places the meeting is taking place?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath and stroked his rather long silver beard, "Here is where young Harry Potter's aunt and uncle lives. They are the only family he has left so he's being placed under their care,"

McGonagall visibly faltered turning to face Dumbledore's aloof figure sharply, "Ye cannae mean th’ people who live here!" she exclaimed her Scottish accent coming out stronger in her absolute shock. "Dumbledore you cannot mean it! I've been watching these people all day, They're rude and boorish and completely coarse! Harry Potter,come and live here!"

"Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore reprimanded firmly. "It is the best place for him to be. With family. His aunt and uncle will explain everything to him when he's a bit older. I've made sure of it in the letter."

"Letter? What letter could possibly explain to them that James and Lily were murdered because their son was prophesised to bring about the end of Voldemort; a terrible and villainous wizard?"  McGonagall quarrelled in a harsh whisper, anger starting to coarse through her blood in indignation.

"Professor McGonagall, here is the best place for Harry Potter to be. Everyone in our world will be raised on his tales of his feats and can you just imagine how that could turn his head? Fame following him around before he can walk, talk? For something he cannot even remember?"

Professor McGonagall scoffed and opened her mouth to counter his statement just as a low rumbling broke through the quiet night and slowly became louder and louder. Dumbledore began to look up and down the street, but McGonagall simply rolled her eyes and looked up, recognizing that motor's noise anywhere. A rather large and black motorcycle slowly descended and landed gently onto the street beside them. The man sitting atop the motorcycle was just as huge, striking a daunting figure which was not helped by the long wryly black hair and beard that hid all but his brown eyes and the tip of his turned-up nose.

"Hagrid" Dumbledore sighed in relief, stuffing his golden pocket watch back in his robe pockets.

The giant of a man carefully dismounted himself from the bike and both Dumbledore and McGonagall noticed the bundle of blankets snuggled tightly into the crook of his elbow.

"No problems were there?" Dumbledore asked, stepping closer to the man and placing his hands behind his back.

"No sir. House was practically burnt to the husk, but I got him out in good enough time. Was quiet as a mouse this 'un,"

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and carefully took the babe from Hagrid, thanking him with a soft smile. Looking down at the little lump of blankets, she scanned the barely visible sleeping face of the little boy bundled inside. Under small curls of black hair was a scar, red and slightly swollen and shaped like a slanted fork of lightning.

"That's rather unfortunate," Dumbledore remarked as he peered over her shoulder to look at the babe. "A scar he'll have for his lifetime."

McGonagall cooed softly, sad that the poor boy would live with such a constant reminder of an awful time.

"Very well, let me have him Professor McGonagall. We've got to get him with his family," Dumbledore declared, stretching his arms out to take the baby from McGonagall's grasp.

McGonagall arched a brow before stepping out of Dumbledore's reach.

"Not so fast, Dumbledore," she stated sternly.

"Minerva?" all formal address being thrown out of the window as he gaped at her with a rather confused expression.

"I wanted to hold my tongue in all honesty. Give the boy a chance to be with family. Grow with his own kind," McGonagall started, smiling down at the boy who stirred gently before tucking a chubby fist under his chin.

She then looked up and gave a cool hard look at Dumbledore, " But I do believe enough is enough. You will not be entrusting this boy to this family. They will do nothing but ill-treat him and will definitely do wrong by him. Goodness knows Lily and James would not want that lifestyle for their one and only son."

"Professor McGonagall, this is the only option for young Mr Potter," urged Dumbledore.

"Actually," she stated, "It is not. You see, James and Lily were your students for 7 years. But they were very dear and near to me and even entrusted me with the title of Godmother," she said in a clear and calm voice, keeping a steady gaze with Dumbledore's and watched as his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"And stated in their will, as I am sure you know, Harry was to be entrusted in his Godparents care if anything were to happen his parents." McGonagall paused here. "Therefore Albus, I shall be taking my duties seriously and take on the title of guardian for this little one. Is that clear?" she asked rhetorically and with an arched brow at the confounded man before her.

"Now Hagrid, if you would be so kind as to tell Sirius when you return his bike of this sudden turn of events, I would be ever so grateful," she asked kindly with a smile at the burly giant.

Hagrid couldn't help but blink rapidly in astonishment before nodding his head in agreement.

"Now come and give your goodbyes Hagrid and do be sure to pop around for some tea later on," she said, handing the babe over to Hagrid gently before turning her attention solely on a rather perturbed Dumbledore.

"Good night Professor Dumbledore, I do wish you a safe journey home," she declared with a dip of her head in parting before turning back to Hagrid and watching with a sort of fondness as Hagrid placed a rather whiskery and slobbery kiss gently upon Harry's forehead before handing him back over to McGonagall's expectant arms.

Adjusting the weight of the baby to one arm, McGonagall grabbed her wand from inside her cloak and watched as Hagrid mounted his bike and departed off into the sky. McGonagall then made her way down the street a bit before disapparating off, not bothering to take so much as a glance back at Dumbledore


	2. Two.

Minerva apparated directly in front of her cottage on the moors and quickly saw herself inside. Knowing her emotions were soon to get the better part of her, she decided to get an accommodation for Harry ready, and quickly. She made her way into the guest room where she had placed a playpen for whenever the Potter family would visit. . . had visited. Taking a deep breath, trying to ebb away the onslaught of overwhelming emotions, McGonagall pushed through and settled the sleeping Harry gently onto the plush mattress of the playpen. She smiled at the innocent boy's form before frowning softly at the scar on his forehead. Her finger traced lightly over it, pushing away the few errant curls before drawing her hand back and bringing it to her mouth trying to dampen the sound of sobs ready to rack her body.

She hurriedly departed the room before she did anything to disturb Harry's peaceful slumber. She barely made it to the hallway before she collapsed on the floor, her black curls tumbling out of her tightly coiffed bun and falling into her face. She brought her hand to her mouth as she sobbed deeply. She allowed the sadness to envelop her wholly, crying her heart out for the tragedy her lost friends had to face.

It took her some time but soon she calmed down from her breakdown, fatigue settling over her body. Pushing her glasses atop her head she wiped at her fallen tears harshly with the hem of her robes before pushing herself up to stand. 

She paused to clutch at her head, wincing at the headache forming between her brows. Heaving a sigh, McGonagall made her way to the kitchen and set about making tea. Lighting the front burner of her gas-stove, she placed the kettle on and set about gathering her dishes and biscuits. She liked doing these mundane activities, it reminded her of Sunday teas that her mother would prepare. Everything done by hand and nothing done by magic. 'The good ol' fashioned way', her father would joke as he would grab the tin of biscuits off the shelf and set them out on the table.

She smiled fondly at that memory before another one quickly took its place. The memory of Lily helping set the tea out whenever they'd visit, while James and Sirius would gripe about the lack of magic in her appliances and lifestyle. That would be when both Lily and her would share a look of fond exasperation before appealing to the boys' better nature and challenge their pride at living the muggles' wild lifestyle.

She blinked, the whistle of the kettle startling her from her thoughts. She angrily wiped at the few tears streaming down her cheeks before gathering her cup and infuser and pouring the hot water over. Grabbing the cup and saucer she made her way to the dining table and sat down. 

While waiting for the tea to steep, she replayed what had happened earlier that night. Her fist clenching unconsciously as she remembered Dumbledore's reasoning.

"Of all the daft things, this one takes the cake," she muttered, grabbing a biscuit and taking a bite.

"The nerve of him! Acting like a bleedin' King!" she scowled, tossing a few cubes of sugar in her now steeped tea. "Acting like he was doing that for the good of the boy," she muttered, bringing the cup to her lips and taking a sip of the rich brew. "Was just going to drop the babe off on their doorstop with a letter! A bleedin' letter! Fancy that! A letter to explain their sudden guardianship of an orphan and to tell them that their family is dead!" she grumbled aloud, taking another bite of her biscuit.

Her headache increased from a dull ache to a readily even thumping. Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. It made no sense getting angry all over again at what had happened. It was just best to move forward with one eye out for that man. Who knows what other ideas may come that man's head. Good Heavens! 

Shaking her head, she decided that her time and energy would be better spent focusing on Harry and his future. Right now, what she needed to do was to make a list of things she would need for him. She took another sip of her tea and then grabbed a quill and parchment nearest to her. She began jotting down a list of things she'd need for Harry. Halfway through a thought occurred to her and she felt like she should kick herself.

Placing her cup back on the table she strode over to her wall phone and quickly dialed a number, listening to the ringing and waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" a groggy male voice answered.

"Malcolm?" she greeted with a whisper.

"Min? Minnie it's 3 in the morn, what's gotten into ye lassie?" Malcolm scolded gently, sleep roughening his voice.

"I know Malc' sorry love, but I need your help," she consoled him, wrapping her finger around the phone cord distractedly.

"Minnie? What is it?" Malcolm questioned his voice becoming more awake and concerned.

"No, no, it's nothing terrible. I just -" she paused to breathe "I've acquired custody of young Potter and I need some things for him as soon as possible,"

"Oh Minnie, I did mean to call when I heard. Of course, I'll be sure to get some things together, I'm sure Michael has some old things we've put up in storage,"

"I'd be grateful Malc', if you could possibly get here by tomorrow noon?"

"Yeh, yeh of course Min."

"Thank you. Give my love to Beth and Mils’. I'll see you tomorrow, alright, Bye." she ended the call, hanging the phone back on its hook.

Heaving a sigh of relief, McGonagall rested her forehead against the cool wood of her wall and closed her eyes. ~~~~

Taking a deep breath and a moment to gather her wits about her she then pushed herself off the wall and heaved a sigh, resting her hands on her hips and looking around, at a complete lost of what next to do. That’s when she bristled slightly, goosebumps raising on her skin. She paused for a second, grabbing her wand from her sleeve, prepared to defeat whatever threat had just trespassed her wards she recognised the presence. Relaxing, she shoved her wand back into her sleeve and then headed to her door with purpose.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a pretty emotional chapter, but I tried to make it as light hearted as possible?   
> I hope you enjoy!

 

 

Sirius couldn't breathe.  

Bone chilling, mind numbing sadness was dragging him down into a deep, deep abyss of depression.

He had no idea as to where he was an in all honesty couldn't care less. The only thing on his mind was that James and Lily were gone. Dead. Murdered. And he didn't protect them.

He had done this to them.

_All your fault. All your fault._ A low vindictive and evil voice repeated over and over again in his mind.

Sirius heaved a shuddering dry sob.

He couldn't even save Harry. He just let Dumbledore and Hagrid take him away without even knowing what they were going to do with him.

He was a terrible person. He didn't save James and Lily and now, he didn't even save Harry.

Everything was slipping through his fingers.

"Sirius! Sirius!"

 Sirius could feel something heavy on his shoulders, but he had no energy to fight it off. Let whatever it was take him. He deserved it. If it was going to kill him. Let it. He didn’t deserve to live when James and Lily were dead.

“Sirius!” Minerva yelled, shaking his shoulders slightly.

She couldn’t get through to him no matter how hard she tried.

Anxiety bubbling in the pit of her stomach, she took in his glazed over expression and his eerily stock-still figure kneeling on the ground. Looking around, she noted that the cottage wasn’t even in sight, so it wasn’t really the best plan for her to just drag him to the house. And she couldn’t stay out here for too long because of Harry.

Minerva was at a loss of what to do. There seemed to be no way to get through to Sirius in the state he was in. Wincing and silently asking for forgiveness, Minerva wrapped her arms around Sirius and closed her eyes as the weird pull of apparition tugged her frame. Soon enough, the sensation was gone, and everything felt still. Breathing out a small sigh, she noticed Sirius still kneeling. Her eyes softened, and she moved to kneel in front of him.

She ignored the blank look in Sirius’ eyes and instead focused on what she was doing. She framed his face with her hands, fingertips pressed gently against his temples. She dipped her head slightly, her green eyes connecting with his black ones.

“Sirius Orion Black,” she said with a touch of magic in her voice.

She watched with bated breath as his eyes went from a blank stare to a dull glimmer and almost cried with happiness as she watched him blink and a look of recognition passed his features.

“Minerva!” Sirius exclaimed, grabbing onto her arms and digging his nails into her flesh.

“Minerva! Oh Merlin!” he gasped out, fear racking his whole body as he clutched onto her. “Minerva! Lily and James!”

Minerva took a deep shaky breath, “I know, Sirius. I know,”

Sirius took that as his cue to immediately burst into tears, clinging onto Minerva for dear life as sobs racked his body.

He grasped onto her, using her as an anchor to buoy him through his emotions. She gently rubbed his back in soothing circles and cooed softly, holding him steady as he cried. They stayed like that for a while until Sirius’ sobs soon calmed down to low whimpers.

“Min-Minerva, I -I don’t know what to do,” he rasped out, his voice breaking.

Minerva’s eyes softened, “Why don’t we get you to the couch?” she suggested softly.

Sirius shook his head furiously, “No, no you don’t understand Minerva!” he implored, grabbing at her hands and holding them between his. “How do you think the Dark Lord knew where James and Lily were? Minerva… _Peter_ was the secret keeper.”

Minerva felt her knees buckle and somewhere in the back of her mind she was grateful to be kneeling already. Pulling back slightly, she could only look at Sirius in shock.

“Peter betrayed us all and it's all my fault!" Sirius cried out, burying his face into his hands, "I told them to choose someone else, someone who wouldn't be so obvious! I led them straight into the Dark Lord's hands!”

Minerva pushed through the shock, shoving it aside. Now was not the time, not when Sirius looked ready to throw himself off the bend. She reached out and pulled away his hands from his face, dipping her head down a bit to catch his eyes. "Sirius Orion Black," she started off calmly but solemnly, "You, in no way, murdered James and Lily. Their murder was a tragic and terrible thing but in no way did you have a part in that."

"I did! I led them straight to him!"

"Like hell you did," she whispered, squeezing his hands reassuringly, "Peter did that. And how were we to know the path he had chosen? He played us all."

Sirius' face darkened, tears running down his grimy face, "I want to kill him," he muttered lowly, "He needs to pay for what he did to Lily and James."

"And end up in Azkaban?" Minerva asked incredulously, "And what good will that do you? What good will it do Harry?"

"Damnit McGonagall!" he cursed lowly, hissing through his teeth as he scrunched his eyes close. “Harry’s gone! Dumbledore got Hagrid to take him away from me! And I let them!” he all but yelled.

Minerva clucked her tongue before patting his thigh kindly, “I know Sirius, and I took him back.”

Sirius opened his eyes at that, shock making his tears stop. “W-What?”

Minerva couldn’t help but smile a small smile at Sirius’ incredulous face. “I have Harry. Sirius.”

Sirius pretty much sagged in relief, his body falling to lie on the cold wooden floor of the cottage.

“Thank Merlin,” he breathed.

Minerva arched a perfectly sculpted brow, “I’ll have you know, Merlin had nothing to do with it,” she joked haughtily.

Sirius huffed a low, dry chuckle. The movement causing his long black hair to fall in front of his face.

Minerva chuckled softly too, pushing the hair out of his face and patting him lightly on the head. “Sirius, I promise, we will sort all this out. But first you need to get some rest.”

Sirius barely registered nodding his head before his eyes fluttered close and soon fatigue washed over him and drew him into a deep slumber. His last coherent thought was one of heartfelt thanks to Minerva McGonagall for always being the rock in his life since he was 11 years old.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. So so soo sorry for the long time between updates. I have written and rewritten this chapter so many times, it’s unbelievable. And I am still not 100% happy with how this chapter is buuut… yh.   
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also side note, I will be uploading at random times for the first 5 chapters and then I shall be aiming to update a chapter a week every Thursday :)


	4. Four.

 

 

 

 chapter 4.

 

 

Minerva sat on the wooden floor of her parlour. Her back was pressed comfortably against the plush front edge of the dark blue couch closest to the fireplace. There were several parchments scattered around her, along with some unused envelopes. Many of the parchments were filled with her fine, delicate cursive. Sighing silently, she hooked her quill behind her ear and grabbed at the parchment closest to her, bringing it up so she could reread the letter she had penned to Remus. Barely getting halfway through, she was slightly startled by the appearance of a tiny brown hand smacking against the thick parchment. Moving it slightly up she looked in her lap with slight amusement. She saw a mischievous smile beaming up at her. Arching a brow and smiling slightly, she noticed the parchment she had charmed to imitate a series of animated animals for Harry's entertainment was on the floor a few feet away. Rolling her eyes fondly, she dropped he parchment in her hand on the floor and set to tickling Harry, her fingers gently tapping against his sides and under his neck, eliciting a series of shrieks, giggles and a few 'no's'. This continued for a few moments until Minerva's sharp ears heard the barely discernible gasps of Harry trying to catch his breath. She stopped immediately, dropping a kiss on to his dark curls before settling him to sit in her lap so that his back was resting flush against her torso and so she could hold him up and steady with an arm wrapped around his tiny torso. They stayed like that for a while, Harry getting his breathing more under control. Harry was unfortunately small for his age, not alarmingly so, but still small enough that one had to make sure that his body didn't receive any unnecessary stress.

 

His breathing had evened out and after a few moments, Minerva nodded in satisfaction before picking up the parchment she was looking at earlier. She brought it up so that both her and Harry could see it. Harry stretched slightly, as far as he could with Minerva's arm still around him, and smacked at the parchment again, this time turning his head up to look at Minerva with curious, bright green eyes. Chuckling slightly, she leaned forward a bit, hooking her chin gently over his head.

 

"This is a letter to your Uncle Remus," she explained, her eyes finding where she had left off before.

 

"Mun-Mun?"

 

Minerva smiled widely, "Yes, your Uncle Moony."

 

Harry grinned and nodded happily, as if he agreed with the idea of the letter.

 

Finishing off re-reading the letter, she nodded to herself, grabbing the nearest envelope and slipping the folded parchment into it. She waved her hand over it and watched as her wax seal sealed the envelope shut. She then humoured Harry, who was making an awkward upside down, 'come-hither' motion as a mean of saying goodbye to the letter. When Harry was finished, Minerva tossed it into the fire, watching as the yellow flames grew and turned green. Satisfied, Minerva grabbed another written parchment and brought it up for her to read.

 

Harry made a noise of disapproval at having been left out and Minerva winced apologetically before settling back into the position she was in before so that they both could see it.

 

"Sorry laddie," she muttered

 

Harry babbled back, before patting the at the parchment, "Mun-Mun?"

 

Minerva chuckled softly, "No, this one is for my friend, Zaelia," she explained.

 

"Who's Zaealia?"

 

Minerva arched a brow slightly, shown no signs of surprise that Sirius was awake.

 

"Good morning to you too," she replied over Harry's excited shouts of "Pud-Pud!"

 

Minerva then picked up herself and an overly excited Harry and stood up, Harry comfortably secured on her hip and the parchment in her other hand. Turning, she looked at the rather haphazard way Sirius was lying down with a less than impressed look.

 

"G'morning," Sirius grouched out, his voice rough and worn, as he twisted his way into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes with the edge of his palms.

 

"Pud-Pud!" Harry exclaimed happily, stretching out for the older man and making grabby hands at him.

 

Chuckling deeply, Sirius quickly scooped Harry out from Minerva's grip and settled him to sit on his thigh.

 

"Allo Harry," he chirped, his voice still rough.

 

Minerva caught the glint of unshed tears in Sirius' gray eyes and quietly left the room just as Sirius pulled Harry to his chest, hugging him tightly. Smiling a small, sad smile. she stepped out of the room and found herself in the hallway. Looking at the parchment in her hand, she decided she'd need to find a new envelope now and made her way to the back of the house where the kitchen was sure to have some knocking about.

 

Before she could take two steps, the sound of knocking at the front door alerted her to visitors. Mildly confused, she called out a distracted 'I got it!' while heading to the door, stretching her magic out to recognise a familiar but hidden presence.

 

She pushed the door open and felt her heart sore at the sight of the tall, broad shouldered man standing in front of her.

 

"Malcolm McGonagall!" she shouted happily, throwing herself at her brother, causing him to catch her and laugh wholeheartedly

 

"Oof Lass! A'm getting tae auld for this," he laughed, pulling her off her feet and swinging her around.

 

"Malcolm McGonagall? Old? Never!" she teased once she landed back on her feet. "Och! Tis sae gud tae ya laddie!" she exclaimed softly, placing her palms on the sides of his scruffy face before pulling him into a tight hug.

 

Malcolm could feel Minerva's spirits dampen and hugged her tighter.  They stayed like that for a while, comforting each other silently before they each pulled away; Minerva blinking back unshed tears and Malcolm smiling and patting her shoulders comfortingly.

 

"Minnie!"

 

Minerva startled slightly before squealing in sheer delight, “Sophie!" she shouted, pulling away from Malcolm and wrapping her arms around the plump, short woman happily.

 

Sophie laughed loudly, squeezing her sister-in-law back just as tightly, silently giving her condolences. Minerva gave her a single squeeze in response, understanding the words unsaid. 

Pulling back, Minerva smiled warmly at the shorter woman, “How’re the lil kiddies?” she asked, yet still looked around to see if they happened to be hiding somewhere on the porch.

Sophie’s smile deepened, her cheek dimpling, “They’re good, at their Granparents for the weekend. But…” her eyes narrowed, taking in Minerva’s slightly pallid skin, the dark under eyes that betrayed her lack of sleep and the slight winces she made, most likely unconsciously

Sophie immediately pointed to the door, "Inside, now, before a gust of wind knocks you right over," she ordered sternly.

Malcolm chuckled at Minerva's immediate surrender before adjusting the strap of the bag on his shoulders to sit more securely. Making his way inside, he noticed a parchment on the floor and picked it up, noticing it was a letter to Zaelia. Folding it up, he shoved it in his pocket before stepping inside the threshold after the two women.

 

Following them in to the parlour. He noticed Minerva sitting relaxed in a cream coloured arm chair by the door and looking on in fond amusement at Sophie who was fussing over a rather confused and haggard looking Sirius who was perched on the edge of a dark blue couch, hunched over protectively shielding a curious Harry.

"Och, woman! Stop your meddlin'," Malcolm teased, dropping his bag next to Minerva's chair and heading over to his wife's side and wrapping an arm around her waist affectionately pulling her aside.

Malcolm’s smile softened, “Ach Sirius,” he greeted softly, clapping a hand on Sirius’ shoulder comfortingly. "Ah pray ye fin' peace 'n' comfort in this trying time," Malcolm offered lowly.

Sirius shot the man a sad smile in thanks. His heart deeply touched at the elder man's traditional greeting.

"Thank you," he rasped out, his throat tightening with unshed tears.

Malcolm nodded gruffly, patting Sirius' shoulder again

"Noo let's git a keek at th' wee laddie."

Sirius chuckled as he handed over a curious Harry to Malcolm's expecting arms, "I wish your scottish accent was as strong Minerva," he commented.

Minerva gave a slight harrumph, "Like half ye bloody sassenach ken th' scots brogue."

 

Sirius flinched exaggeratedly, "Oof, right for the jugular,” he remarked with dry humour, as he kept an eye on Harry who was now patting at Malcolm's face in sheer admiration.

 

Sirius could sympathise with Harry's amazement. Malcolm McGonagall was very different from Minerva. Whereas she was a slim woman of average height, with her black hair always tidily pulled back from her kind and warm green eyes, Malcolm was the complete opposite. He was a tall and burly man, his strawberry blonde hair short but very mussed and his matching beard was low and rough looking. His rough and rumpled appearance complemented his always gruff expression. Sirius was mildly surprised that Harry hadn't cried yet out of fear and was instead sitting casually on the elder man's lap and keeping a conversation going with his own words and babbles.

Sophie scowled playfully up at her husband. “Alright now, these boys need a looking after.”

Malcolm immediately waved her off, winking at her to soften the blow.

Sophie heaved an exasperated but affectionate sigh before she started to fuss over Sirius, running a series of diagnostic charms on him and Harry simultaneously.

She clicked her tongue in irritation. “Sirius, when the last time you ate?” she demanded, her fists against her hips, cutting a rather intimidating figure. “Up, up, up,” she ordered, tapping him lightly on his shoulder with her finger until he rose.

Sophie then laced her fingers into his and gently steered him out of the room and down the hallway to the kitchen.

“There’s some soup on the stove and biscuits in the oven!” Minerva called as the two left the room.

Malcolm chuckled, his wife was a firecracker.

Harry, feeling a bit perturbed at the rush of events that just happened, scrunched his face up, ready to cry at the complete feeling of confusion that overwhelmed him.

“Michty me! A bhobain haes awready forgotten his Uncle!” Malcolm exclaimed humorously, lifting harry up so he was in mid-air

Harry gurgled in curiosity, his brows furrowed as he tried to figure out the man before him, amusing Malcolm and Minerva to no end.

Malcolm, deciding that he had to get back on the babe’s good side, immediately set to tossing him gently in the air, getting a series of happy shrieks and squeals in reward. Some way through, Malcolm started babbling at the laughing tyke, “Up we go! Annnnnd up! We go!” he said, drawling his words, softening his rather rough and deep voice.

Harry’s laughter lightened Minerva’s heart immensely. It was something to hear Harry so happy after such a tragedy; something comforting and something practically heart-breaking _. . . No, those thoughts would not do right now,_ she thought to herself before mentally shaking herself and immediately bustling with gathering the parchments and envelopes off the floor.

“Minno’.”

Looking up, she saw Malcolm holding a folded parchment to her. Curious, she took it and looked at it rather confusedly.

“For Z. You dropped it on the porch,” he explained briefly before turning his attention back to Harry.

Nodding, Minerva automatically grabbed an empty envelope and slid the letter in, sealing it with her wax stamp. Just as she was about to toss it into the floo the yellow flames grew once more, turning a dark green before a body tumbled out.

Without thinking, both Malcolm and Minerva moved on automatic, their wands directed at the figure who was couching up the soot that somehow fell into his throat.

Minerva immediately recognized the boy and placed her wand down, rushing over to him.

“Minerva, get behind me now,” Malcolm grounded out, his wand pointing directly at the chest of the man he now recognized as Remus Lupin.

Minerva helped Remus up, arching a brow at her brother. “Ask him a question then,” she suggested, knowing Malcolm didn’t trust who was in front of him.

“What did Remus Lupin do upon his first meeting with me?”

Remus blushed and stammered before running a hand through his already messy hair in nervousness. “I may have. . .maybe, kind of. . . hit on you?”

Minerva guffawed, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. “What?” she exclaimed through her giggles.

Malcolm arched a brow before putting away his wand back into his holster and then fussing to make sure Harry, who he had hid under his robes, was alright.

Remus started to splutter, “It was a bet! Sirius and James dared me to flirt with the first man through the door! How was I supposed to know it would have been your brother!” he defended himself, arms raised up in defence.

Minerva’s giggles died down just as quick as they came. Her face becoming serious and saddened. Remus caught on and immediately looked around as if trying to figure out what was bothering Minerva without her telling him.

His eyes landed on Harry’s tiny form in Malcolm’s arms and he just dropped onto his knees.

“I-I- I had heard but – “

“Remus!” Sirius shouted, jumping all four of them.

Sirius’ figure immediately enveloped Remus’ and Remus couldn’t help but bury his head into Sirius’s neck, his hands clutching Sirius’ arm tightly.

Minerva quickly ushered everyone else out of the parlour and towards the kitchen.

Sophie immediately set to portioning lunch out for everyone in the kitchen and they all set to eat. Harry fell asleep halfway through nibbling a soup-soaked roll, so Minerva had to transfigure a chair into a cot in order to keep him close as he slept; not wanting him to be far away right now.

After what seemed to be ages of nonsensical chatter between the three adults, Sirius and Remus came in. Sirius settling himself down at a seat and leaning forward against the cool table surface, his arms surrounding him. Remus however, made his way to the transfigured cot and stood, looking over Harry for a few minutes. Breaking from his trance, he then slowly made his way to the seat on Minerva’s left and sat down, leaning forward and resting his forehead on her shoulder.

Sighing softly, Minerva brought her right hand up and stroked at Remus’ hair soothingly. Sophie cooed softly, before getting up and setting out two more bowls of soup with a small plate of rolls piled high.

“I told him everything,” Sirius muttered from his position, his words muffled due to his face still being on the table.

“I just don’t understand,” Remus’ voice broke, his fist clenching in his lap. “I don’t understand how Peter can do something like this.”

Malcolm and Sophie shared a look, each connecting the dots and immediately becoming angry. They each grabbed the other’s hand to anchor themselves. They all stayed like that for a while, just allowing the silence to wash over them and comfort them, because everyone knew words were of no help or comfort here. Not when such a deceit broke each of their hearts into tiny little pieces.

“Well Sirius,” Minerva finally broke the silence, her hand still patting Remus’ head soothingly, “What’s the diagnosis?” 

Sirius groaned but Sophie quickly butt in, “Malnourished, no doubt from being on the run, so a nutrient potion once daily for nine days. He had a sprained wrist I put to rest, and a few bruises and cuts that a quick Episkey fixed,”

Minerva nodded and subtly indicated to both Harry and Remus. Sophie nodded and pointed her wand to Remus and casted a diagnostic scan before getting up from her seat and standing over Harry’s crib to run diagnostic scans for the baby.

Minerva had in the meantime, set Remus and Sirius to sit properly and was now watching them with a keen eye as they slowly ate their food. Sophie came back to the table with a parchment on her brow and expression looking concerned.

Malcolm pulled Sophie into his side as she read over the parchment.

“Nothing too concerning, his lungs are a little bruised due to smoke inhalation, so I will prescribe a potion for him to take daily for that. . . the scar seems to be a permanent fixture, nothing to do about it. Just a rather unfortunate reminder,” she sighed raking a hand through her golden curls rather agitatedly. “I hate to say this, but given what was said to have happened. . . I expected much, much worse.”

“Well, Thank God for small mercies,” Malcolm gruffed out, giving Sophie a squeeze.

“He didn’t do anything unusual this morning?” Sophie asked, still not wholly convinced.

Minerva walked to the stove and set a kettle on sighing a small sigh, “I am not so sure. He did kick up a fuss this morning on waking up. Like he knew, you know? After he calmed down I fed him some butternut squash and gave him a bath.”

“Oh!” Malcolm exclaimed softly, before getting up and leaving the table quickly.

Ignoring him, Sophie scowled, “By all rights, normalcy should not be normal here,”

“Madame Sophie, maybe just this once, we shouldn’t look the gift horse in its mouth,” Remus commented gently, not looking up from his soup.  

Sophie looked startled, as if she had completely forgot she was talking to others and not just to herself. “Sorry love, sorry,” she apologized sincerely.

Silence donned the room until Malcolm made his way back in. “Now, look here, I’ve got some things for the lil tyke,” he said, placing his messenger bag onto the table. “Also, I sent your letter off Minna’.”

Minerva nodded, her eyes drifting to the bag as her brother pulled item after item out.

“Is there anything else we can help you with dear?” Sophie asked, helping her husband place the items properly around the kitchen; bottles and food in the fridge, a few folded clothes piled on the table, and so on.

Minerva came to sit down, a cup of hot tea in her hand before calling for the parchments. Watching as they floated in she took a sip before placing her cup down and sorting through the tiny pile.

“I made a list somewhere,” she explained, her fingers finding the page she was looking for.

Her green eyes peered over her glasses and down at the parchment, Check-ups for Sirius and Harry. Get in touch with Remus. Notifying the Dursley’s. Shopping for things for Harry. Funeral preparations. The reading of the will. Bring Peter to trial,” she read off.

“The Dursley’s?” Sirius asked rhetorically, “Why the hell should they even be thought off?”

Minerva sent him a cool glance, “They are Lily’s family, Sirius. Good or bad, they deserve to know about Lily’s death at the very least.”

“Funeral preparations,” Remus choked out, effectively cutting off any more discussions, before burying his head into his palms.

Sirius quickly set to calming Remus down, rubbing circles against his back gently.

Sophie stretched across the table and comfortingly placed a hand on his arm, “Don’t worry Remus. Malcolm and I have sorted all that out.”

At Remus’ and Sirius’ startled looks, Sophie nodded at Minerva, “Minna’ sent a missive just last night. Everything’s being taken care of at St.Mungo’s.”

Sirius and Remus couldn’t help but just stare and blink.

The sound of a chime broke through the stunned silence. Sophie immediately looked up, waving her wand at Remus and transfiguring a parchment into her hand. Her blue eyes trailed over what was written on the parchment and she inhaled sharply.

“Remus, you’ve had a troublesome past few moons huh?” she asked rhetorically, “We need to reset your right femur and heal your third left rib, and I’m dosing you with two nutrient potions a day.”

Remus winced and nodded, spooning another mouthful of soup into his mouth.

“When are you going to tell Lily’s sister?” Remus asked, finishing off his soup and pushing the bowl aside.

“As soon as possible, but I think I’ll bring Harry along,” Minerva said, holding her hand up and halting any protests. “I think it’ll give Petunia a means of understanding this is real.”

Malcolm nibbled on a roll before pushing his two cents in, “I don’t think it’ll work like that Lass. Way Lily and James went on, seems like telling Petunia alone would cause her to react bad, no telling what will happen if Harry’s also brought into the picture.”

Minerva took another sip of her tea, mulling over what Malcolm was saying carefully before conceding, “Alright, I can see when sense rears its head,” she quipped humorously.

“And, while you go to the Dursley’s, I can babysit Harry, and the boys can go get some odds and ends for the house,” Sophie chimed in with a small smile.

Minerva smiled at Sophie softly, reaching out to grab her hand and give it a little squeeze.

“Well, that’s that then,” Sirius exclaimed, pushing his now empty bowl aside as well and moving as if to get up from the table.

“Ah ah ah ah ah ah,” Sophie started, wagging her finger. “You sit your behind back down and wait till I get you both your potions.”

Sirius sat down with a sheepish look and Minerva couldn’t help but smile softly at the rather familial feeling settled in her chest. ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry with the length between updates. My computer's been doing nothing but playing the fool but I am trying my best to get all this sorted. 
> 
> Thank you once again you beautiful people for reading this and I hope to update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year you guys!!   
> Wishing you all a beautiful and prosperous one! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your absolutely amazing comments!! I am terribly sorry about the delay in uploading. I guess I got too insecure with the story and was like, ‘ono it’s not good enough!’ x-x   
> Getting stuck in negativity just sucks! But your comments helped greatly! So thank you!   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts on it, how it might go forward! It’s always exciting seeing your thoughts and opinions! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

Dumbledore was solemnly sucking on a sherbet lemon candy as he stared into the fireplace. He was heavily confused and couldn't help but feel a tingle of anger run down his spine.

 

Harry was to be the boy to defeat Voldemort. His future cemented with the death of his parents. He needed to be protected at all costs to live long enough to fulfil the prophecy. He was the Saviour of the Light.

 

But now he had been swished away without a second thought by Minerva. Sensing an oncoming bout of frustration, he pinched his nosebridge and took a deep breath. All his plans now would have to change.

 

The blood bond he had activated. . . It wouldn't do anyone a lick of good if Petunia didn't house Harry. And all that magic would have gone for waste.

 

Exhaling, Dumbledore moved his fingers from his nose to absentmindedly stroke at his beard. Maybe, Minerva could be reasoned with. She must understand that Harry needed to be denied all things magic and live with his muggle relatives until it was time.

 

But to do so, it would be best to set things back on the right track. First, he needed to convince Petunia to accept the blood bond. And with that acceptance, Minerva would have to agree that that would be what's best for young Harry.

 

Dumbledore nodded to himself, yes. This and a few more other twists as Chief Warlock and plans would finally be back on track.

 

 

-

 

 

Minerva jumped awake and shivered as a cool feeling of unease crept up her spine. Something was off.

Getting up and shoving her feet into her fuzzy house slippers, she looked over at the crib and saw Harry still lying on his tummy, little rump in the air as he slept heavily.

She smiled at the sight before blinking and turning to look outside; the sky was pink and blue- the tell-tale signs of a beautiful sunrise. Furrowing her brow, she leaned back against the couch and tried to figure out what woke her so suddenly.

“Of course Minna steals a baby.”

She knew that voice.

Getting up and giving one final look over Harry she left the living room and made her way down the dimly lit hallway to the kitchen. What greeted her there made her sag in relief.

“Z,” she greeted, her voice a little raspy from just having woken up.

The tall dark-skinned woman backing her turned at the noise, visible relief flooding her face as she got up and headed to her friend’s side.

“Zaelia, I didn’t expect you so soon,” Minerva said with a soft smile, grabbing her friend’s hands and giving them a slight squeeze.

The taller woman grinned and shrugged her shoulders, slightly shaking the thin long braids that framed her face.

“Eh, the ministry could do without one of their Heads of Magical Law Enforcement for a day. Merlin knows Crouch will love the power rush,” she remarked with flippancy, rolling her eyes slightly at the idea of Crouch.

Sighing slightly, she gave Zaelia’s hands another light squeeze before letting them go.

“Where are the boys?” Minerva asked aloud, noting Sophie at the table buttering some toast.

“Malcolm made them go get some things, can’t be having them living on the one set of clothes,” Sophie remarked, placing the toast on a plate full of eggs and sausages. “Come, get something in you.”

Minerva nodded, moving on autopilot as she trailed after Zaelia into the kitchen to take her seat.

“Now I know you just woke up, but I want you to know the casework for Peter’s arrest has already been filed, and I’ve already made an appointment at Gringotts to settle the matters of the young Mister Potter.”

Minerva watched Zaelia pluck a grape from the fruitbowl and toss it in her mouth before she snorted, “Can’t ever say you don’t get the job done.”

Zaelia sighed and shifted in her seat, turning towards Minerva and giving her a quick once over. Narrowing her dark eyes, she took in Minerva’s slightly pallid skin, the dark under eyes that betrayed extreme exhaustion and the tight tense way she carried her body.

Zaelia had known Minerva for about thirty-three years now. A rather unlikely friendship that was birthed from a rather heated school rivalry between a Gryffindor and a Slythein. And in all the thirty-three years of knowing her, she couldn't help but be constantly floored at the strength Minerva always seemed to possess, especially during the difficult and trying times.

Between being the caretaker for her two younger brothers, preserving what little was left of her parents' marriage and maintaining her reputation as first of the year throughout her schooling, Minerva became a stern and well-disciplined woman that people came to rely on.

And it was moments like this, where Minerva dropped her shields and allowed herself to show that she felt stressed and exhausted, that served as a sharp reminder that no matter how strong and otherworldly Minerva seemed to be, she was still only human.

 

Glancing at Sophie with a raised brow, she was met with a slight shrug. Sighing, she looked back at Minerva and grimaced internally.

“Minerva.”

“Zaelia,” Minerva chirruped back before taking a large bite of toast.

“What do you have planned for Dumbledore?”

Minerva stopped mid chew and made a curious squeak.

Zaelia snorted, “Did you really think Dimbledore would just let you up and take Harry?”

Minerva frowned, placing her toast back into her plate. “Don’t call him that,” she said out of habit while she mulled over what Zaelia was suggesting.

Noticing that her friend needed more information to process, Zaelia gladly took to the task, counting on her fingers, “Well, think about it. One, literally a whole day had passed in between the end of Voldemort’s reign and Harry appearing out of the bloody sky on some muggle contraption. What happened to Harry in that whole day? And then, why the need to just leave him on the doorstep? The woman’s sister was just murdered and you’re gonna explain that with a letter and random babe?” Zaelia’s brows were rather furrowed at this point.

“The man was the leader of the Light, Minnow. He’s a tactician first,” Sophie piped in, taking a sip of her tea.

“And a guardian second,” Zaelia finished, resting her hand comfortingly atop Minerva’s. “We need to prepare for any wrench he might throw into our works.”

Sighing, Minerva relaxed against the back of her chair and slumped slightly. “Alright, I can see where you’re coming from.”

“Hallo inside!”

The three women jumped and stiffened at the unexpected greeting.

“Not a word to the boys, we’ll discuss this later,” Minerva whispered sternly, making sure the other two agreed.

Picking back up her toast, she mindlessly ate while thinking over things. Zaelia did bring up some good points. But was Dumbledore really plotting something? Maybe they both needed to sit down and sort things out? Groaning internally, Minerva closed her eyes at the oncoming pounding headache. This week seemed to be one stressful situation after another.

 

 


End file.
